Counting stars
by Mrs. Veritas
Summary: Elizabeth jest początkującą sopranistką, która nieśmiało marzy o wielkiej karierze. Kiedy dostaje szansę uczenia się i pracy w jednej z największych paryskich oper- nie waha się z odpowiedzią. Madame Giry widzi w niej wielki potencjał i proponuje lekcje u wybitnego nauczyciela i przyjaciela, który ostatnio nie był w formie... Delikatnie mówiąc. Może pomogą sobie nawzajem?
1. Chapter 1

W małej, paryskiej kawiarni niedaleko dworca głównego, jak zwykle o tak wczesnej porze, było cicho i pusto. Kiedy weszłam do środka małe dzwonki zadźwięczały nad moją głową, a kawiarka właśnie przecierała okrągłe stoliki, białą, suchą ściereczką. Usiadłam przy oknie i spojrzałam na budzący się Paryż. Ludzie przemykali pewnym krokiem dzierżąc w dłoniach profesjonalnie wyglądające nesesery, przebiegali pospiesznie na drugą stronę ulicy albo jechali gdzieś na rowerach. Zaledwie kilka samochodów i taksówek mignęło w polu mojego widzenia. Kawiarka podeszła do mnie i zebrała zamówienie, a już po kilku chwilach podała mi parujący, smakowicie pachnący płyn. Na wierchu uformowała się biała, gęsta pianka od mleka. Taką lubiłam najbardziej. Przechyliłam filiżankę do ust i upiłam drobny łyk. Z rozkoszą przyjęłam moment, w którym ciecz uderzyła kubeczki smakowe. Moja pierwsza kawa w Paryżu miała zdecydowanie wyborny smak.

Jestem w stu procentach świadoma, że moja opinia była ekstremalnie subiektywna. Być może w innym miejscu i okolicznościach ta konkretna kawa wcale nie okazałaby się dla mnie takim objawieniem, ale właśnie taka i właśnie tutaj, była po prostu idealna. Miała smak tryumfu i nowego początku.

Siedziałam tak przyglądając się jak jakaś gruba kobieta podlewa kwiaty na parapecie swojego domu tuż naprzeciwko kawiarni i uśmiechałam się do siebie. Kiedy zauważyłam kawiarkę kątem oka, zamaskowałam uśmiech kolejnym łykiem kawy, bo nie chciałam żeby pomyślała, że zwariowałam. A tak właściwie? Co za różnica co sobie pomyśli? Ludzie uśmiechają się zdecydowanie za mało, a przecież to jedna z lepszych rzeczy na świecie. Zaraz po kawie, oczywiście. I po muzyce.

Muzyka. To wszystko dzięki niej. To ona nadała bieg i sens mojemu życiu, a co ważniejsze, to ona mnie tu sprowadziła.

Przywróciłam w myślach wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru. Dawałam kolejny, niszowy koncert w jakimś zapomnianym, mało znanym miejscu. Cieszyłam się, że mogę w końcu dać usłyszeć się ludziom, że nareszcie nie śpiewam tylko dla kilku wypłowiałych misi, które z czystego sentymentu siedziały na półce w pokoju mojego wynajmowanego mieszkanka i robiły za niemą widownię. Naprawdę doceniałam to co mam, ale kiedy stałam na prowizorycznych, chwiejących się deskach szumnie nazywanych widownią, zawsze wyobrażałam sobie, że to wielka scena, a ja sama śpiewam dla wielu tysięcy ludzi. Tamten wieczór był taki jak wszystkie inne, kiedy śpiewałam do kotleta, ale mimo to czułam, że to nie do końca prawda. Mój głos sam prowadził mnie na odpowiednie dźwięki, kiedy otwierałam usta z mojego wnętrza wydobywał się czysty, melodyjny głos, który mnie samą wprawiał w zdumienie. Nie wiedziałam co konkretnie się ze mną stało, ale słuchacze docenili występ gromkimi brawami i westchnieniami zachwytu, a gdzieś w głębi usłyszałam nawet kobiece łkanie.

Zeszłam ze sceny i pełna samozadowolenia udałam się na zaplecze przebrać i zmyć makijaż. Nigdy nie lubiłam mieć na sobie tych wszystkim mazideł. Zdążyłam przebrać sukienkę, kiedy usłyszałam energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

- Chwileczkę!- krzyknęłam, pospiesznie zapinając zamek błyskawiczny. Podbiegłam do drzwi i nacisnęłam klamkę.

- Dobry wieczór, miss Delacour. Czy mogę zająć chwilkę?- Kobieta, którą ujrzałam miała wyraźnie francuski akcent, ciasno upięte w kok, ciemne włosy i twarde, zdecydowane spojrzenie jasnych oczu.

- Oczywiście, zapraszam.- odparłam zapraszając ją gestem do środka, by nie rozmawiać w przejściu. Zaoferowałam jej miejsce siedzące i sama również przysiadłam na krześle, uprzednio zdejmując z niego swój czarny płaszcz, który rzuciłam niedbale kilka chwil wcześniej.- W czym mogę pomóc?

- Właściwe pytanie brzmi, czy to pani zechce przyjąć moją pomoc.- rzekła kobieta, układając usta w wąski, tajemniczy uśmiech. Wokół jej warg uformowały się drobne zmarszczki, tak charakterystyczne dla Francuzek w dojrzałym wieku.

Zamrugałam nerwowo powiekami, próbując zrozumieć o co może jej chodzić. Była bardzo zagadkowa, taka elegancka, dystyngowana, okryta jedwabnym, bordowym szalem, który spięty był drogą, mieniącą się kamieniami szlachetnymi broszą.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale chyba nie rozumiem. Czy mogłabym poznać pani nazwisko..?

- Ach, oczywiście! Często zdarza mi się zapominać ostatnio o manierach, w pewnym wieku to od innych wymaga się dobrego wychowania, a u siebie już nie dostrzega się wad.- zaśmiała się krótko.- Nazywam się madame Giry, jestem dyrektorką sekcji baletu w paryskiej Operze…

- Ekhm… Przepraszam?- spojrzałam na nią z niedowierzaniem, niegrzecznie przerywając jej wpół zdania.- Mówi pani o Opera Populaire?

- W rzeczy samej.- odparła jakby potwierdzała coś oczywistego i kontynuowała.- Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem pani talentu i uważam, że taki głos powinien rozbrzmiewać tylko w najbardziej ekskluzywnych miejscach. Opera Populaire niezaprzeczalnie jest jednym z nich.

Musiałam mieć strasznie głupią minę, w której ogromny uśmiech walczył o pierwszeństwo z niedowierzaniem. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy otworzyłam ze zdumienia usta.

- Czy myślała pani kiedykolwiek o podobnej karierze?

Jej pytanie rozbrzmiewało w mojej głowie, przywołując obrazy z dzieciństwa, kiedy razem z tatą bawiliśmy się w muzyków. Właściwie, to ja byłam jedyną osobą w tym duecie, która „bawiła się" w muzyka. Tata faktycznie nim był. Edward Delacour był światowej sławy wiolonczelistą, który umarł dziesięć lat temu, zostawiając swoją ukochaną, dwunastoletnią córeczkę zupełnie samą w tym wielkim, niebezpiecznym świecie. Doskonale pamiętałam chwile, kiedy sadzał mnie na kolanach i śpiewał kołysanki wprost do ucha, a kiedy powtarzałam je z pamięci, próbując go naśladować, obiecywał, że zrobię wielką karierę operową. Niewielu wiedziało, że oprócz talentu do gry na wiolonczeli posiadał też wspaniały tenor. Ja jednak podobno, odziedziczyłam głos po mamie, której nigdy nie było mi dane poznać. Zmarła od razu po wydaniu mnie na świat.

- Owszem, madame Giry. Marzyłam o niej.- odparłam ze zdecydowaniem w głosie i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jesteś powiewem świeżości, twój głos jest żywą muzyką, ale do perfekcji wymagasz jeszcze kilku szlifów. Znam idealną osobę, która zrobi z ciebie wielką artystkę, jeśli tylko będziesz miała takie życzenie. Co ty na to?

Co ja na to? Zgodziłam się. Jak mogłam zrobić cokolwiek innego? Tak łatwo było mi porzucić Londyn, w którym się urodziłam, w którym się wychowałam, w którym jednak liczba dobrych wspomnień przegrywała z kretesem w stosunku do tych złych, w którym nie miałam niczego za czym miałabym tęsknić, ani nikogo za kim miałabym się oglądać. Ucząc się w Akademii Muzycznej w Londynie, przyswoiłam wiele przydatnych lekcji. Nauczyłam się grać na skrzypcach, podszlifowałam warsztat wokalny, ale co najważniejsze, wbiłam sobie do głowy pewną życiową prawdę- ludzka zawiść, to najgorszy potwór na Ziemi, na którego nie ma skutecznej broni. Całe cztery lata zmagałam się z wyzwiskami, przykrościami i chorą rywalizacją. Płakałam tylko przez pierwszy rok, później energię, którą traciłam na robienie słonych plam na poduszkach, zwróciłam w kierunku pracy nad głosem. Ukończyłam szkołę z wyróżnieniem, jako jedna z najlepszych absolwentek, a później modliłam się o to, by cała ciężka praca się opłaciła.

I teraz siedzę w paryskiej kawiarence, czekając na spotkanie w sprawie swojego angażu w słynnej Opera Populaire i szczypiąc się dyskretnie w nadgarstek, by przekonać się, że to rzeczywiście nie jest sen.

Kiedy wskazówka na moim zegarku oznajmiła, że za piętnaście minut powinnam być na miejscu, opróżniłam filiżankę i uregulowałam rachunek, biorąc czekoladowe ciastko na drogę. Wyszłam specjalnie trącając dzwoneczki, doszukując się w ich dźwięku śmiechu.

Na szczęście droga do Opery była prosta i nieskomplikowana. Kiedy zauważyłam ją już w oddali właśnie kończyłam ciastko. Uwielbiałam słodycze, a cukier dodatkowo nastrajał mnie pozytywnie i koił nerwy, więc był idealny w moim obecnym położeniu. Mimo sporej ilości cukrów dostarczonej mojemu organizmowi, dłonie i tak zaczęły mi się trząść z emocji. Gdy położyłam dłoń na klamce doznałam silnego przeczucia, że moje życie zmieni się bezpowrotnie po przestąpieniu progu Opery. Nie potrafiłam określić czy pozytywnie, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ale byłam pewna, że jeśli to zrobię nie będzie już odwrotu.

Naparłam na klamkę i weszłam do ogromnego, starego gmachu.


	2. Chapter 2

Stałam w obszernym, gustownym hallu, przypominającym w swym przepychu salę balową z jakiegoś pałacu. Ściany były ciemne, wykończone złotymi motywami, staromodne kinkiety płonęły żywym ogniem. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki, ale przyjemny zapach topionego wosku, surowego drewna i lekka, niespodziewana woń róż. Od progu słychać było stłumione dźwięki fortepianu, instrumentów smyczkowych i wysokich, przeszywających głosów oraz głośne, wydawane wojskowym tonem komendy kolejnych figur baletowych.

Czułam się nieco zagubiona w ogromnych murach Opery. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam gdzie znajdę madame Giry, ale przez pierwsze chwile po prostu napawałam się mistyczną atmosferą tego miejsca, który stanie się moim nowym domem na najbliższe lata. Przynajmniej bardzo mocno wierzyłam w to, że wszystko przebiegnie pomyślnie i właśnie tak się stanie.

Dwie rozchichotane dziewczyny w kremowych trykotach i baletowych spódnicach zbiegły z gracją po spiralnych stopniach z jasnego marmuru i znalazły się tuż przede mną. Skorzystałam z nadarzającej się okazji i zagadnęłam.

- Przepraszam, szukam madame Giry. Wiecie może gdzie ją znajdę?

Spojrzały na mnie uważnie i ja również dokładniej im się przyjrzałam. Dziewczyna stojąca po mojej prawej stronie była ruda i miała drobne, jasne piegi na gładkiej, różowej skórze. Równo przycięta grzywka stykała się z linią wąskich brwi, dodając jej jeszcze więcej dziewczęcego uroku. Wyglądała jak elf, o migdałowych, zielonych oczach i szpiczastym, szczupłym nosie. Ta po lewej za to, miała jasne blond włosy i kasztanowe, wesołe oczy, okolone długimi, lekko pomalowanymi rzęsami. Obie były niesamowicie szczupłe, ale blondynka wydawała się nieco silniejsza od drobniutkiej koleżanki. Zastanawiałam się jak wypadnę przy nich kiedy wszystkie staniemy w jednej linii ubrane w baletowe, obcisłe trykoty…

- Tak, madame powinna być teraz w swoim gabinecie, prawda Jen?- rzekła blondynka, zwracając się w stronę tej drugiej.

- Dopiero za godzinę zaczynają się zajęcia więc powinnaś bez problemu ją zastać.- pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową.

- Musisz wejść po schodach, później korytarzem w prawo i wejść w ostatnie drzwi na lewo.

- Dziękuję.- odparłam uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

- Nie ma za co.

Dziewczyny odeszły w swoją stronę dalej się śmiejąc, a ja skierowałam się we wskazanym kierunku. Łatwo znalazłam gabinet. Kiedy stanęłam przed drzwiami poczułam lekki, nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Zapukałam w gładzone, ciemne drewno.

- Proszę!- usłyszałam od razu, a serce zabiło mi mocniej. Wsunęłam nieśmiało głowę do wnętrza pokoju i uśmiechnęłam się do siedzącej za ciężkim mahoniowym biurkiem Madame. Ona również uśmiechnęła się do mnie i spojrzała znad okularów.- Witaj Elizabeth. Miło mi cię widzieć, zapraszam.

Usiadłam na brzegu wskazanego fotela i położyłam dłonie na kolanach, jak zwykle nie wiedząc co z nimi począć. Madame Giry dokończyła podpisywać jakieś pisma, którymi widocznie zajmowała się zanim przyszłam. Zgarnęłam luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho, a chwilę później starsza Francuzka zwróciła na mnie serdeczne spojrzenie, pod którym nieco się rozluźniłam.

- Pewnie masz mnóstwo pytań, nie krępuj się.- mrugnęła do mnie dobrotliwie, a ja zaczęłam gorączkowo rozmyślać od czego zacząć.

- Cóż…- zaśmiałam się nerwowo.- Chętnie zapoznałabym się z grafikiem zajęć i zasadami mojego zameldowania w Operze.

- Słusznie. Może zacznę od wręczenia ci kluczy do twojego pokoju.- Wstała od swojego biurka poprawiając szal, który okrywał jej ramiona. Wzięła z półki stary, mosiężny klucz i podeszła do mnie.- Pokój mieści się w zachodnim skrzydle. Spokojnie, osobiście cię tam później zaprowadzę. Na pewno się nie zgubisz, prowadzi do niego prosty korytarz.

Usiadła z powrotem na swoim fotelu, który sprawiał wrażenie jej osobistego tronu. Obity w bordowy welur, wykonany z ciemnego, gładzonego drewna. Ponownie poprawiła szal i kontynuowała.

- To twój plan zajęć. Nie stresuj się lekcjami baletu czy aktorstwa. Jesteś tu głównie, by śpiewać, ale potrzebujesz podstaw z tych dziedzin, to już niemalże tradycja.

Spojrzałam pobieżnie na grafik, który Madame podała mi wyciągając go spod biurka. Rzeczywiście znajdowały się tu lekcje baletu i tańca nowoczesnego oraz lekcje aktorstwa.

- Jak sama widzisz masz sporo lekcji śpiewu i emisji głosu, ale mam dla ciebie pewną, specjalną propozycję.

Jej ton przybrał specyficznego wydźwięku, który mnie zainteresował. Madame wyraźnie czekała na jakąś reakcję z mojej strony.

- Słucham uważnie.- kiwnęłam głową, obiecując sobie, że skorzystam z każdej okazji, która pozwoli mi poprawiać swoje umiejętności. Tylko jedna taka szansa trafia się w życiu.

- Bo widzisz…- zaczęła ostrożnie dobierając słowa.- Jest pewien mężczyzna, prawdziwy mistrz w kwestii muzyki, również śpiewu. Rozmawiałam z nim na twój temat i dał mi się namówić na spotkanie z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Nie, skądże.- odparłam z pewnym wahaniem w głosie. Nie do końca ufałam tej przesyconej tajemniczością idei i dziwnemu tonowi głosu Francuzki. Skinęłam głową, prosząc, by mówiła dalej.

- Dobrze. Jak już mówiłam, zgodził się z tobą spotkać, by przeprowadzić osobiste przesłuchanie. Nie będę cię oszukiwać- nie było łatwo go namówić. To bardzo wyjątkowa postać, zarówno z wyglądu jak i charakteru. Chciałabym cię prosić o wyczucie i takt w jego obecności. Jest bardzo wrażliwy…

Czułam się coraz bardziej skołowana z każdym kolejnym słowem Madame Giry. Po tak długim wstępie mój przyszły nauczyciel jawił mi się jako niezmiernie osobliwa postać.

- Nazywa się Erik Desler. Musisz wiedzieć, że poświęca on swój czas tylko najlepszym. Bądź przygotowana na wszystko, potrafi być bardzo bezpośredni i nieprzewidywalny…

_Mój Boże… A jak stwierdzi, że się nie nadaję? Chyba zapadnę się pod ziemię! Po tym jak zostałam praktycznie wypatrzona przez Madame, wciągnięta na listę członków po terminie, miałabym zostać aż tak upokorzona? Może nie pójdę na to spotkanie…- _myślałam, nie odzywając się ani słowem, pozwalając Madame powiedzieć wszystko co miała do powiedzenia, a ona również była chyba bardzo poruszona, bo wypowiadała się dość chaotycznie.

- Zgodził się na spotkanie jutro o 20:00…

- Już jutro?- wydałam z siebie pierwszy dźwięk od dłuższego czasu, zduszony przez szok spowodowany usłyszaną informacją. Gdybym właśnie wtedy coś piła, zapewne wyplułabym to na miękki, perski dywan, który spoczywał na panelach w gabinecie Francuzki.

- Tak. Im szybciej tym lepiej.- machnęła ręką, ale zaraz po tym spojrzała na mnie z wyrazem przerażenia w oczach.- Mam nadzieję, że nie zaplanowałaś nic na jutro wieczór?

- Nie, nie, spokojnie.- uśmiechnęłam się do niej nerwowo, może nawet lekko żałując, że nie mogłam w ten sposób się z tego wykręcić.

- To dobrze.- odetchnęła z ulgą.- Przyjdzie po ciebie osobiście i radzę ci- spodziewaj się niespodziewanego.

Wyraz jej oczu, który wcześniej uważałam za dziwny, po tych słowach stał się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy, aż dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Może jeszcze mogłam coś wymyślić, coś powiedzieć żeby odwołać do dziwaczne spotkanie z jakimś obcym mężczyzną, od którego zależała moja kariera. Jeśli zgodzi się mnie szkolić, może to być szansa, która otworzy mi drzwi do przyszłości jakiej zawsze pragnęłam, ale jeśli się nie zgodzi… W jakim świetle postawi mnie to w oczach Madame Giry, która we mnie uwierzyła? Jak ja sama będę mogła się przekonywać, że naprawdę jest sens traktować śpiew jako źródło utrzymania?

Oj, tak. Miałam dużo wątpliwości.

- Dobrze. Będę czekać gotowa jutro, punktualnie o 20:00.- _Powiedziałam to? Czy może zrobiła to jedynie moja wrodzona, nieposkromiona ciekawość?_

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepłym, ale lekko zmartwionym uśmiechem.

- Daj z siebie wszystko. Żeby moje wysiłki nie poszły na marne…- dodała cicho, nieznacznie kiwając głową.


	3. Chapter 3

Przepraszam za błędy językowe i składniowe w poprzednich rozdziałach. Mam nadzieję, że tutaj udało mi się ich zrobić mniej, ale hej, jestem w końcu tylko człowiekiem :). Zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam do krytyki, to dla mnie jak woda dla kwiatów!

Jeśli ktoś czuję się skołowany- jest to punkt widzenia Erika.

* * *

- Erik, jak długo zamierzasz jeszcze tkwić w tej rozpaczy? To już ponad rok!

Rok? Zupełnie jakby wszystko wydarzyło się wczoraj. Jakby ten cały koszmar rozegrał się zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu, klatka po klatce. Obrazy tamtego wieczoru były jeszcze zupełnie żywe w mojej pamięci. Fortepian wyglądał tak samo jak dziś, może był trochę mniej zakurzony… w ogóle nie był zakurzony. Nie miał czasu aby się zakurzyć.

Z tamtego wieczoru pamiętam wszystko, nie tylko fortepian. Zupełnie jakbym zrobił mentalne zdjęcie. Ba! Nagrał mentalny film! Pamiętam świece. Były trochę dłuższe niż te, które płoną tu teraz. Maggie zadbała o to, by je wymienić, gdy już nie miały siły się tlić. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Mrok nigdy mi nie przeszkadzał. No, może kiedy komponowałem…

Pamiętam co wtedy grałem. Piosenkę, nad którą pracowałem najdłużej w swoim życiu. Musiała być doskonała i rzeczywiście taka była. Kompletnie mnie pochłonęła… Ostatnie wersy tworzyłem całą noc, zdjąwszy maskę, która zaczynała mnie już uwierać od długiego noszenia. Zdjąłem ją tylko na kilka minut, na krótki odpoczynek, by poczuć w końcu powietrze na całej twarzy…

Ale muzyka pochłonęła mnie za bardzo.

Pamiętam cichy szelest sukni. Ostrzeżenie, które nadeszło za późno.

Pamiętam jak serce zacisnęło mi się czując dłonie na twarzy. Na _całej_ twarzy.

Pamiętam w końcu szybkie, pełne przerażenia cofnięcie tych pięknych, słodkich rączek i krzyk, który wyrwał się z tego samego gardła, z którego wydobywał się zawsze anielski śpiew.

A najgorsze jest to, że pamiętam i nigdy nie będę w stanie zapomnie wyrazu twarzy, który od tamtego feralnego wieczora nawiedza mnie co noc. Mieszanki przerażenia, niedowierzania i obrzydzenia. Żywej pogardy, która tak strasznie nie pasowała do idealnego oblicza mojego Anioła, które stworzone było do uśmiechu.

- Błagam cię, zacznij znów żyć! Nie możesz tak leżeć w nieskończoność…- płaczliwy, pełen troski ton Maggie wyrwał mnie z mojego zamyślenia.

A swoją drogą… Dlaczego nie mogę? Co mnie powstrzymuje? Co mi pozostaje? Moja ukochana, moja Christine… Ha! Rzeczywiście przez kilka chwil należała do mnie, całą swą duszą, całym swym sercem. Kiedy śpiewaliśmy, widziałem to w jej oczach… Przez tych kilka niemiłosiernie krótkich chwil, które już nigdy nie powrócą…

- Jesteś muzykiem, artystą, to dlatego tak ciężko to przeżywasz, rozumiem, ale na Boga, zmiłuj się… Nie możesz cały czas tego rozpamiętywać, to nie jest koniec świata…

- Wystarczy!- krzyknąłem, czując, że posunęła się o krok za daleko.

Maggie w pierwszej chwili podskoczyła tylko zdziwiona moją żywiołową reakcją, może nawet trochę się ucieszyła, że w końcu obudziłem się z letargu.

Wystarczająco długo znosiłem jej tyradę, a nie należałem do osób szczególnie cierpliwych.

- Nie masz pojęcia ile znaczyła dla mnie ta dziewczyna… Ile nadal dla mnie znaczy!

- No ile? Powiedz, ile naprawdę dla ciebie znaczy!- bardzo nie spodobał mi się jej wyzywający, arogancki ton głosu i to jak poddawała w wątpliwość moje przywiązanie do Christine. Do jedynej osoby, za którą oddałbym życie.

- Kocham ją.- wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując jak paznokcie boleśnie wbijają mi się w dłonie.

Sam nie wiedziałem po co to powiedziałem. Nawet ona nie miała prawa tak się do mnie odzywać, a tym bardziej nie miałem w obowiązku jej się zwierzać. Dużo kosztowały mnie te dwa słowa. Gdybym był sam pewnie bym się rozpłakał, ale zachowałem jeszcze resztki dumy.

Szybko pożałowałem swoich wielkich słów.

Giry prychnęła jak kotka.

- Kochasz ją.- powtórzyła cynicznie.- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co to jest miłość? Jeśli kogoś kochasz to pragniesz jego szczęścia, a niestety Christine, znalazła je u boku pana De Chagny i nic na to nie poradzisz!

Zabolało. Cholernie mocno. Z całych sił chciałem się z nią nie zgodzić, uderzyć w coś, włożyć w to całą swoją bezsilność, wykrzyczeć, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi, że Christine po prostu się pomyliła, dokonała niewłaściwego wyboru i przekreśliła szansę na szczęście jakie ja mogłem jej ofiarować… Ale tak właściwie to co mogłem jej dać? Życie pełne mroku, strachu, niekończącą się noc…

I swoją muzykę. Christine kochała moją muzykę, a ja łudziłem się, że pewnego dnia mnie także pokocha równie mocno.

Ale nie było już na to cienia szansy. Nie po tym jak ujrzała moją twarz, moje prawdziwe oblicze.

- Erik…- głos Giry z powrotem był delikatny i pełen współczucia. Wiem, że czuła, że posunęła się za daleko, widziała mój ból i nie chciała pogarszać mojego stanu, ale ona również była zdesperowana, by w końcu do mnie dotrzeć.- Posłuchaj mnie. Co się stało już się nie odstanie. Wróć do muzyki, zacznij znowu tworzyć…

- Muzyka odeszła razem z jej Aniołem…- Christine była moją muzą, dawała mi natchnienie i chęć do komponowania dla niej.

Maggie zignorowała moją odpowiedź.

- Erik, nie denerwuj się, ale znalazłam naprawdę obiecującą sopranistkę…

Jęknąłem boleśnie. Czy ona naprawdę chciała mnie wpędzić do grobu? Chciała znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo mojej Christine? Przecież to niedorzeczne!

- Wybacz mi Maggie, ale chyba nie jestem w nastroju.- odparłem oschle. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że leżę w pomiętej pościeli, w ubraniach, których nie zmieniałem od jakiegoś tygodnia i bez maski… To było jak rażenie piorunem. Jasne, Giry widziała mnie już bez maski i utrzymywała, że zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadza, a nawet woli mnie widzieć w całej okazałości… Nawet jeśli kłamała, była cholernie dobrą aktorką za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Mimo faktu, że przez cały czas od kiedy przyszła do mojej posiadłości rozmawiałem z nią właśnie w takiej niezbyt reprezentacyjnej postaci, dopiero po dłuższej chwili poczułem wstyd. Wstyd do samego siebie, że tak łatwo i zachłannie przyjąłem porażkę.

- Oj, daj spokój! Nigdy nie będziesz 'w nastroju' jeśli zaraz nie podejmiesz męskiej decyzji.- mówiła krzyżując ręce na piersiach i obserwując z zaciekawieniem jak pobieżnie ścielę swoje wielkie łoże i nerwowo poprawiam czarne włosy, które błagają o mycie. Chryste, jak mogłem pozwolić jakiejkolwiek kobiecie zobaczyć siebie w takim stanie?! Nawet Maggie na to nie zasługiwała.

Jej słowa mnie rozbawiły. Pierwszy raz od długich miesięcy wydałem z siebie dość marną imitację chichotu, ale i tak byłem wielce zaskoczony. Coś się powoli przełamywało…

- Teraz poddajesz w wątpliwość moją męskość, Giry?- prychnąłem.- Chociaż widząc mnie w tak opłakanym stanie, może i masz rację…

- Czasami mi się zdarza.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie łagodnie, chyba dumna z tego, że w końcu ruszyłem się z barłogu. Cóż, może i czułem się trochę lepiej, nieco mniej bezużyteczny, ale jeszcze niezupełnie odsunąłem myśli samobójcze.- Ale nie zbaczaj z tematu. Mówiłam ci o Elizabeth…

- Elizabeth?- spojrzałem na nią marszcząc brwi, zupełnie zbity z tropu.

- No, o tej sopranistce.- cmoknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, a ja powstrzymałem się przed kolejnym grymasem.- Daj jej szansę. Dobrze ci zrobi jeśli będziesz miał znowu jakieś obowiązki. No i wrócisz do muzyki. Mój Boże, a jak się odzwyczaiłeś?

- To jak jazda na rowerze.

Spojrzałem przez otwarte drzwi mojej komnaty, które wychodziły na obszerny salon. Doskonale dostrzegałem potężny, czarny instrument, który nawet z takiej odległości wyglądał na wyraźnie zaniedbany. Dookoła niego piętrzyły się stosy kartek i w połowie pootwierane książki. O, tak… Jak dobrze byłoby ponownie poczuć zimno białych klawiszy pod palcami…

Machinalnie zacisnąłem i rozluźniłem dłonie. Czy aby na pewno nie zapomniałem jak się to robi?

Musiałem chorobliwie wpatrywać się w fortepian, bo Maggie spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

- To co, zgadzasz się?- zapytała ostrożnie, z nadzieją w głosie.

- Dlaczego właśnie ja? Nikt inny nie będzie w stanie nauczyć jej śpiewać? Nawet Carlotta została primadonną, a nie przypominam sobie bym ją uczył.

- Naprawdę chcesz, aby w TWOJEJ Operze śpiewała kolejna Carlotta? Już myślałam, że ta jedna to dla ciebie o jedną za wiele.- westchnęła ciężko.- Słuchaj, doskonale wiesz, że potrzebujesz dobrej sopranistki po tym, jak…

„Po tym jak odeszła Christine.", dokończyłem w myślach to co wspaniałomyślnie ugrzęzło w gardle Maggie. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zawstydzenie. Jak długo Christine pozostanie dla mnie tematem tabu? Kiedy już rozmowa niefortunnie zahaczy o jej osobę będziemy mówić o niej per „Ta Kobieta"?

- Przepraszam, ale takie są fakty, Erik.

Otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia i spojrzałem na nią nieprzytomnie. Znałem tę minę. Nie miała zamiaru poddać się łatwo, a i ja powoli dopuszczałem do siebie myśl, że może i ma trochę racji. Miałbym w końcu powód do posprzątania w tym miejscu, które już prawie nie przypominało mojego magicznego królestwa i do zapoznania się z sytuacją jaka panowała teraz w Operze… Mój Boże, na pewno wiele się pozmieniało przez ten rok, w którym byłem praktycznie nieobecny. No i sama… jak jej tam? Ach, Elizabeth. Może rzeczywiście okaże się dobra. Jak już Giry zauważyła, zdarzało się jej mieć rację, a w jej gust muzyczny nie śmiałem wątpić.

Podszedłem bez słowa do łóżka i wyciągnąłem spod niego swoją białą, porcelanową maskę. Giry nadal wpatrywała się we mnie wyczekująco kiedy nałożyłem ją na twarz. Myślała, że rozważam jej propozycję, ale tak naprawdę już podjąłem decyzję. Odwróciłem się do niej z szelmowskim uśmiechem, który przywołałem na usta raczej specjalnie dla niej niż z własnej woli. Wiedziałem, że to dodawało jej otuchy.

- Kiedy już wyznaczysz jej pokój przekaż mi jego numer. Ma czekać u siebie, w piątek o 20:00. Ma być gotowa, sama wiesz jaki jestem cierpliwy.

Podbiegła do mnie z promiennym uśmiechem i mocno ścisnęła moje dłonie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że z powrotem jesteś wśród żywych.- wyszeptała z emfazą, a w kącikach jej oczu zalśniły pierwsze łzy. Zadrżałem ze strachu, kiedy wykonała gwałtowny ruch wskazujący na to, że chce mnie pocałować w policzek. Na szczęście sama dostrzegła w porę swój błąd i odsunęła się z niezręcznym uśmiechem.- Trzymaj się, Erik.- rzekła serdecznym tonem i wybiegła z mojej posesji z gracją godną nastolatki. No cóż. Tancerką jest się już na całe życie. Muzykiem również.


	4. Chapter 4

Powrót do szkoły po dwóch tygodniach to jak zderzenie się z rozbiegu z betonową ścianą. Niestety byłam zmuszona uświadomić sobie, że nie samymi książkami, filmami i pisaniem żyje człowiek, ale nadal będę starała się dodawać rozdziały w miarę regularnie. Zachęcam w dalszym ciągu do przesyłania lub pozostawiania mi swoich sugestii i poprawek, będę wielce wdzięczna za wszelką krytykę! Trzymajcie się cieplutko :)

* * *

Zaraz po rozmowie z Madame Giry zostałam przez nią zaprowadzona do swojego pokoju. Jakieś pięć minut zajęło nam pokonanie trasy od jej gabinetu do dębowych, ciężkich drzwi z numerem 03. W międzyczasie Francuska zapoznała mnie z poszczególnymi salami jakie mijałyśmy po drodze, ale chyba ona sama nie wierzyła w to, że je zapamiętam. Jak na razie, Opera jawiła się w moich oczach jak mistyczny labirynt, w którym coraz bardziej brakowało mi jakiejś nitki, która pomogłaby mi się odnaleźć.

- No dobrze, jesteśmy na miejscu. Postaraj się nie zgubić klucza. Wprawdzie zawsze mamy jeden zapasowy, ale sama rozumiesz, że lepiej tego uniknąć.

- Dziękuję za wszystko.- uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo ważąc ciężki, mosiężny klucz w dłoni. Cały czas myślałam o zbliżającym się tajemniczym spotkaniu i szczerze mówiąc, nie czułam się zbyt zrelaksowana. Wiedziałam, że dyrektorka to dostrzegła, ale odchrząknęła tylko, wyprostowała się i posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Przynajmniej przypuszczam, że w założeniu miał taki być.

- Nie ma za co, moja droga. Dzisiaj masz czas dla siebie, ale jutro chcę cię widzieć punktualnie o siódmej w sali numer dziesięć, mijałyśmy ją po drodze. Masz trykot?

- Tak, oczywiście.- Odparłam. Kupiłam wszystko z rozpiski, którą dostałam przed rekrutacją, włącznie z talkiem i białymi butami baletowymi. Nawet założyłam je raz, na dosłownie dziesięć minut. Zajęcia trwają chyba znacznie dłużej. Co gorsza nie wystarczy w nich po prostu stać…

- Świetnie. Weź też buty, ale wiem, że nie wytrzymasz całej godziny, nie stresuj się.- rzeczywiście odetchnęłam z ulgą.- To tyle. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się pokój. Miłego wieczoru życzę.

Patrzyłam za kobietą aż znikła z pola widzenia. Jej krok był lekki, pełen gracji. Płynęła. Odwróciłam wzrok i weszłam do swojego pokoju.

Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to okazałe, zabytkowe zwierciadło zajmujące dużą część niewielkiego pokoiku. Moja walizka stała przy wejściu, co pozwoliło mi przypuszczać, że zapasowy klucz, o którym wspominała Giry został już użyty. Wyminęłam ją ostrożnie, starając się uniknąć potknięcia (zrobiłam jednak mentalną notatkę na temat rychłego przestawienia walizki, bo intuicja podpowiadała mi, że moje predyspozycje do pakowania się w absurdalne sytuacje zagrażające życiu, mogą się niespodziewanie ujawnić). Dosłownie trzy kroki wystarczyły, by pokonać długość pokoju i stanąć przed gładką, lekko porysowaną taflą szkła. Widząc swoje odbicie zaklęłam pod nosem i zgarnęłam z ramion gęste, brązowe włosy. Dopiero po tym iście kobiecym odruchu zaczęłam studiować piękną, złotą ramę. Przesunęłam palcami po misternych zdobieniach zachwycona zimnem i gładką, ale zróżnicowaną fakturą. Lustro było przepiękne, a już na pewno bardzo stare. Dzięki niemu od razu pokochałam ten pokój.

Rozpakowując swoje rzeczy zastanawiałam się jak zagospodarować resztę wieczoru. Było jeszcze całkiem wcześnie, a przecież nie pójdę spać tylko dlatego, że nie mam co robić, to absurd. Skończyłam układać bluzki i wieszać sukienki w wąskiej szafie w rogu pokoju i przewiesiłam przez oparcie prostego fotela swój trykot. Budzące krew w żyłach pointy położyłam obok próbując nie myśleć o tym jak w nich przeżyję.

Nie miałam co robić. Skończyłam z przeprowadzką, nie posiadałam w końcu aż tak dużo osobistych rzeczy, które warte były przywiezienia ze sobą. Z tego powodu wykąpałam się, ubrałam białą, bawełnianą koszulkę z dekoltem i czarne getry. Właśnie wiązałam włosy w kucyk kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi.

- Tak?- otworzyłam i ujrzałam drobną, uśmiechniętą dziewczynę, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Miała jasne blond włosy i wielkie, zielone oczy.

- Cześć, jestem Megan, ale proszę, mów mi Meg.- wyciągnęła energicznie dłoń, a ja uścisnęłam ją nieco zdezorientowana wizytą nieznajomej, ale jednocześnie pozytywnie zaskoczona.- Jestem córką dyrektorki, chociaż nieczęsto mówię to głośno, nie myśl sobie, że się chwalę albo coś!

- Spokojnie, Meg.- zaśmiałam się rozbawiona żywiołową osobowością, która dawała poczucie silnego kontrastu w porównaniu do spokoju jej matki.- Jestem Elizabeth, możesz mi mówić jak ci się podoba. Zapraszam, nie rozmawiajmy przez próg.

Dziewczyna przyjęła moje zaproszenie i dosłownie wfrunęła do środka. Szybko zajęła miejsce na moim łóżku siadając po turecku.

- Dobrze, że posprzątali tutaj zanim przyszłaś. Nikt tu nie mieszkał od… Ojej, już od roku! Nikt tu nawet nie wchodził, pewnie aż do dzisiaj. Kurz musiał już przybierać formę inteligentną, jak Boga kocham!- zaśmiała się rozbawiona własnym żartem, a ja zawtórowałam jej sprowokowana bardziej nią samą niż jej słowami. Miła, pełna energii osóbka.

- Mama mówiła, że dzisiaj przyjedzie nowa śpiewaczka, a ja bardzo lubię poznawać nowych ludzi. Chciałam sprawdzić jak ci się tu podoba.- zwróciła się do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem wyczekując na odpowiedź.

- Och, jest cudownie!- odparłam szybko. Chyba udzielało mi się jej pozytywne nastawienie.- Zwłaszcza to lustro mnie urzekło. Jest niezwykle piękne.

- Taaak, rzeczywiście. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze trochę mnie przerażało.- zaśmiała się spuszczając nieśmiało wzrok.

Zdziwiłam się marszcząc brwi.

- Naprawdę? Nigdy bym nie pomyślała.- spojrzałam w stronę mebla, o którym rozmawiałyśmy.- Cóż, może jest w nim coś tajemniczego, ale czy ja wiem…

- Dość już o tym.- powiedziała żartobliwie machając ręką, w sposób, z którym już spotkałam się tego dnia. Zupełnie jak Madame.- Nie masz może ochoty na małą wycieczkę po Operze? Poza tym, dziewczyny grają w karty na piętrze, mogłabyś je poznać.

- Sama nie wiem…

- Nie daj się prosić. Są naprawdę bardzo fajne, to moje dobre koleżanki.- mówiąc to wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę.- To jak?

Popatrzyłam na nią chwilę rozważając czy to dobry pomysł. Westchnęłam w końcu ciężko i chwyciłam małą dłoń. Mogę nudzić się samotnie w pokoju albo ryzykować chwile pełne skrępowania lub niezręcznej ciszy, cóż, nie wiem co lepsze.

- No i słusznie. Pamiętaj zamknąć pokój, mama jest bardzo wyczulona na tym punkcie.- Meg przewróciła oczami i wybiegła poczekać na mnie przed drzwiami. Poszłam za jej radą i przekręciłam klucz w zamku opuszczając nie tylko bezpieczny pokój, ale też własną strefę komfortu.

Wróciłam dopiero po godzinie dziesiątej, kiedy pilnująca porządku panna Morrie przestała reagować na nasze błagania o pozwolenie na jeszcze kilka minut gry w brydża na korytarzu. I tak podobno niespotykanie długo dała się namawiać, zazwyczaj odznaczała się przestrzeganiem surowej dyscypliny. Odprowadziła mnie Meg, która życzyła mi dobrej nocy i wesoło pocałowała mnie w policzek na pożegnanie. To niezwykłe jak szybko nawiązałam z nią tak dobry kontakt, jej po prostu nie dało się nie lubić. Była otwarta, nie oceniała i dawała swobodę do bycia sobą. Podobnie jak Sarah, Katie i Sue, które byłymi owymi dziewczynami grającymi w karty.

Z uśmiechem cały czas błąkającym się po mojej twarzy przebrałam się w koszulę nocną i położyłam się do miękkiego łóżka, czując jak nagle ogarnia mnie senność. Zanim na dobre odpłynęłam do krainy Morfeusza, ostatkiem świadomości nastawiłam budzik. Przekręciłam się na prawy bok, wtuliłam twarz w poduszkę i momentalnie zasnęłam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Krótki rozdział pisany z punktu widzenia Erika. Pierwsze spotkanie Erika i Christine, dość nietypowe i nie do końca świadome, ale niezaprzeczalne. Jak zwykle zachęcam do pozostawienia po sobie śladu, Drogi Czytelniku, zarówno w przypadku kiedy Ci się podoba lub nie podoba. Przyjmę krytykę i wyciągnę wnioski. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej lektury!**

* * *

Najpierw odkurzyłem gramofon i włączyłem swoją ulubioną płytę z muzyką klasyczną. Kiedy już całe mieszkanie rozbrzmiewało pięknymi tonami, z nieco większym optymizmem spojrzałem na bałagan, który piętrzył się przed moimi oczami. Westchnąłem ciężko i wziąłem się do pracy, zauważywszy, że od samego patrzenia stan posesji niestety wcale się nie poprawił.

Kończyłem układać książki z powrotem na półki kiedy umilkła muzyka. Podszedłem do gramofonu marszcząc brwi. Nieczęsto zdarzało mi się trafić na uszkodzoną płytę, ale tutaj było oczywistym, że akurat ten wyjątkowy winyl, który był moim ulubionym, który znajdował się w moim posiadaniu od wielu lat, dziwnym trafem uległ zniszczeniu. Nie miałem pojęcia co się stało, co mogło być przyczyną, ale musiałem się pogodzić z kolejną dotkliwą stratą w moim życiu. Widocznie tak już było mi pisane.

Moje dość przesadzone rozpaczania przerwał stłumiony śmiech, który dobywał się z poziomów wyżej- z wnętrza Opery. Gdyby nie zacięta płyta pewnie w ogóle bym go nie dosłyszał. Zresztą przez cały rok dobywały się z Opery odgłosy życia, radości, niekiedy głośne krzyki reprymendy, a jakoś nigdy nie zwracałem na nie większej uwagi. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie wiem co w tym dźwięku aż tak bardzo przykuło moja uwagę, może fakt, że po prostu kipiał radością, młodzieńczą energią i czystymi, przyjemnymi nutami, które najbardziej mnie zaciekawiły. Odłożyłem miękką ściereczkę do wycierania kurzy i tak już kończyłem. Strzepałem resztki brudu z czarnych spodni i zgarnąłem maskę mijając stolik, na którym leżała, po drodze do wyjścia ze swojego królestwa.

Szedłem jak w transie, przeszedłem przez metalową kratę, przez kładkę prowadzącą nad wodą i zatrzymałem się gwałtownie momentalnie odzyskując jasne spojrzenie na sytuację.

- Co ja wyprawiam?- szepnąłem do siebie zdziwiony, że takie głupstwo przyszło mi w ogóle do głowy. Uganiałem się za jakimiś tajemniczymi śmiechami, w sumie w imię czego? Co miałem nadzieję znaleźć na końcu ścieżki?

Śmiech ucichnął zupełnie pozostawiając po sobie ciężką, niemalże wibrującą ciszę. Nagle mój wyczulony słuch wychwycił coś zgoła innego. Delikatny, aksamitny pomruk, który po pewnej chwili przeistoczył się w śpiew. Senne, wydłużone dźwięki sprawiły, że moje nogi automatycznie zaczęły kontynuować porzuconą przed kilkoma minutami ścieżkę, a mój umysł odtrącił jakiekolwiek inne myśli nie będące tą mistyczną muzyką. Melodia wydała mi się znajoma, a kiedy z czasem dotarłem pod gładką, ciemną taflę szkła, powróciły do mnie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Cóż… starałem się nie wspominać tych chwil, głównie po to, by nie rozdrapywać starych ran. Moje dzieciństwo nie należało do tych wzorowych, sielskich bytów, które powinny wieść małe, niewinne dzieci. Mój młodzieńczy los był daleki od wzoru…

Potrząsnąłem głową odsuwając od siebie mroczne myśli, które zawsze starałem się chować głęboko w odmętach świadomości. Było ich stanowczo za wiele, ale nic nie mogłem już z tym zrobić. Czasami życie po prostu wymaga od ciebie podejmowania szybkich decyzji. Nie zawsze wybiera się właściwie. Nie zawsze można później naprawić swoje czyny. Nigdy nie da się zapomnieć.

Muzyka, która przywiodła mnie pod samo lustro dobiegała niezaprzeczalnie… z pokoju Christine.

-To niemożliwe…- prychnąłem cicho i przeczesałem nerwowo włosy szaleńczym gestem.- Pewnie, że niemożliwe! Jasne, mógłbym mieć urojenia, to wcale nie byłoby dla mnie aż tak zaskakujące, bo w końcu człowiek siedzący rok w ciemnościach może różnie zareagować na nagły powrót do życia. W to naprawdę byłbym w stanie uwierzyć, ale byłem pewien, że nie miałem urojeń. Głos, który śpiewał tę starą melodię na pewno nie był głosem Christine. Jej głos rozpoznałbym zawsze i wszędzie. Jednak, choć śpiew nie pochodził od mojego Anioła, co do czego nie miałem wątpliwości, był równie piękny, nieco niższy, ale również bardziej… mistyczny? Ciekawy? Pełen tajemnicy.

Muzyka zaczęła słabnąć aż po chwili po prostu ucichła, a zamiast niej dało się słyszeć równy, miarowy oddech. Czy właśnie ktoś zasnął po drugiej stronie lustra? W pokoju Christine? Intrygujące.

Wiedziony tą ciekawością chciałem uchylić szklane drzwi, aby zajrzeć do wnętrza. Postąpiłem jeden, nieostrożny krok i uderzyłem czubkiem buta w złotą ramę. Rozległ się donośny hałas, a ja zatrzymałem się przerażony, nie potrafiąc jednoznacznie podjąć decyzji o ucieczce.

- Kto tam?- usłyszałem zaspany, spokojny kobiecy głos. Zawahałem się. Mam udawać, że mnie tu nie ma, czy może po prostu wyjść i przyznać się do podsłuchiwania?

- Nikt, wydawało ci się.- odparłem. Dłonie za późno wystrzeliły w stronę ust, by powstrzymać je przed absurdalnym zdaniem. Trzeba było uciekać.

- Niiiigdy mi się nie wydaje. Mam wspaniały słuch!- głos był pełen przekonania i śmiesznej, dziecięcej złości, ale był dość bełkotliwy i cichy. Musiała mówić przez sen!

Zaczęła bawić mnie cała sytuacja. Przysiadłem na kamiennym schodku, który znajdował się zaraz pod progiem, który prowadził przez lustro do pokoju. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że igram z ogniem, ale na litość boską, tak dawno nie miałem żadnej rozrywki!

- Przykro mi panienko, pomyliłaś się. Musiałaś się przesłyszeć.- brnąłem dalej, ciekawy czy i tym razem dziewczyna odpowie.

- Panienko? Cooo…- zawyła jękliwie. Usłyszałem szelest pościeli, musiała zmienić bok albo mocniej zakopać się pod kołdrę.- Nie jestem wariatką!- powiedziała dobitnie, z tym samym bełkotliwym akcentem. Brzmiało to trochę jakby przekonywała samą siebie.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- Wariaci nigdy nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że zwariowali.- rzekłem cicho, wsłuchując się przez chwilę w równy, spokojny oddech.

Wstałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że zabawa dobiegła końca, gdyż moja rozmówczyni zwyczajnie zapadła w głęboki sen.

- Dobranoc, Nieznajoma.- szepnąłem na odchodnym i śmiejąc się do siebie zbiegłem z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, szczęśliwy, że posłuchałem intuicji i poszedłem za jej głosem. A może raczej, za JEJ głosem?


	6. Chapter 6

**Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność. Obiecuję, że postaram się ukończyć to opowiadanie możliwie jak najszybciej. Życzę miłej lektury :)**

* * *

Stałam z Meg pod drzwiami sali baletowej i nawet nie próbowałam słuchać jej radosnego trajkotania. Drżałam z emocji przed zajęciami, byłam kompletnie przerażona perspektywą założenia baletek na nogi i szczelnie zakrywałam się swetrem, czując się niemalże naga ubrana jedynie w trykot. Mogłam myśleć tylko o tym, że to zupełnie nie dla mnie. Dziewczyny o figurach manekinów, które podziwiałam na wystawach sklepowych może i dobrze czuły się w tych obcisłych kombinezonach, ale na pewno nie ja. Mój biust chyba zamierzał uciec ponad linią dekoltu! Reszta dziewczyn, które stały nieopodal i wesoło rozmawiając rozciągały się, nie miały takich problemów. One mogłyby stanąć za witrynami sklepowymi i nie zauważyłabym różnicy między nimi a plastikowymi wieszakami na ubrania w kształcie ludzi.

- Zapraszam panienki, zaczynamy!- Madame Giry otworzyła salę i zaprosiła nas do środka. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, ale uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło i przywołałam w odpowiedzi najlepszy uśmiech na jaki w tamtej chwili było mnie stać. Weszłam, zdjęłam sweter i odetchnęłam z ulgą kiedy okazało się, że prawie nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Może jakoś uda mi się przeżyć tę godzinę męczarni…

- I co? Nie było tak źle!- śmiała się Meg opierając się na moim ramieniu.

- A kto tak powiedział?!- jęknęłam w odpowiedzi udając zbolały ton. Żarty żartami, ale i tak byłam pewna, że na następny dzień raczej się sturlam niż zejdę z łóżka.

Kamień spadł mi z serca, że najtrudniejsze miałam już za sobą. Znaczy się jasne, nie były to moje ostatnie lekcje baletu, ale pierwsze zawsze są najgorsze. Miałam nadzieję, że przywyknę.

Czekała mnie jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie wiem czy nie gorsza od śmiertelnie niewygodnych point.

- Idę wziąć prysznic. Spotkamy się na kolacji?- zagadała mnie Meg skręcając w przeciwnym kierunku niż ja.

- Nie jestem pewna… Mam jeszcze lekcje śpiewu, obawiam się, że nie zdążę.

- Szkoda. W takim razie do jutra!

Pocałowała mnie swoim zwyczajem w policzek i pofrunęła przed siebie.

Rozpuściłam warkocz i przeczesałam palcami spocone włosy. Prysznic to dobry pomysł, powinnam również z niego skorzystać zanim pójdę na zajęcia ze śpiewu.

„Mój Boże- myślałam- mam nadzieję, że mój nauczyciel nie okaże się jakimś nadgorliwym palantem… Ciekawe kim jest…"

Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji… Oprócz oczywistego stresu odczuwałam równie wielkie podekscytowanie. Nie wiedziałam czy będzie stary czy młody, ładny czy brzydki, zabawny czy gburowaty, zupełnie nic! Na razie był po prostu Człowiekiem Zagadką. Co gorsza, Zagadką, od której zależała moja przyszłość, moje _być czy nie być_.

Z rozmyślań brutalnie wyrwało mnie zderzenie z jakimś wysokim, złotowłosym chłopakiem. Niestety uderzenie było tak silne, że nie zdołałam złapać równowagi i upadłam niezgrabnie na lodowatą, twardą posadzkę. Na szczęście sportowa torba, w której miałam ubrania nieco zredukowała siłę upadku.

- Boże, najmocniej przepraszam, nic ci nie jest?!

Pomógł mi wstać, był autentycznie przerażony. Jego koledzy podzielili się na tych, którzy wpadali w niekontrolowane spazmy śmiechu i tych, którzy patrzyli wielkimi oczami czy jestem cała.

- W porządku, nic mi się nie stało.- odparłam zażenowana. Czy tylko mnie życie w tak chamski sposób rzuca kłody pod nogi? No, może niekoniecznie kłody…

- Na pewno? Może odprowadzę cię… no, gdziekolwiek właśnie szłaś.- zaśmiał się cicho, z pewnym poczuciem winy. Spojrzał na mnie spod blond grzywki oczami niebieskimi jak lipcowe niebo.

Nieprzytomnie przesunęłam wzrokiem po jego kolegach doszukując się podstępu, ale teraz wszyscy po prostu patrzyli na mnie ciekawie, bez śladu kpiny.

- Jasne. Jak chcesz.- odparłam wzruszając ramionami.

- Daj, ja to wezmę.- zaoferował się, ochoczo zarzucając sobie na ramię moją torbę. Nie była ciężka, ale nie dał mi nawet czasu abym zaprotestowała więc po prostu ponownie dałam za wygraną.- Tak w ogóle- jestem Raoul. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem.

Podał mi dłoń. Uścisnęłam ją z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Elizabeth, wybaczam. To po części moja wina, zamyśliłam się i po prostu cię nie zauważyłam.

- To ty jesteś ta nowa? Ta, która oczarowała Giry swoim anielskim głosem?

Poczułam jak policzki robią mi się czerwone. Naprawdę właśnie tak o mnie mówili? Cóż, mogło być dużo gorzej.

- Być może. W każdym razie, rzeczywiście jestem nowa.- odparłam patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na niego. On za to robił wszystko, by złapać mój wzrok.

- Przepraszam, zawstydziłem cię?- zapytał z wyraźnym śmiechem w głosie. Nie zreflektował się tym zdaniem w żaden sposób. Po tym policzki dosłownie mi płonęły.- Giry nie bierze do swojej szkoły przypadkowych osób. Wyłącznie samych najlepszych.

- To oznacza, że ty również jesteś w czymś najlepszy.- odparłam bez większych emocji, ot pierwsze co nasunęło mi się na myśl po jego słowach.

- Niekoniecznie.- ton jego głosu tak diametralnie się zmienił, że aż w końcu zwróciłam na niego swoje oczy. Kiedy on również na mnie spojrzał uśmiechnął się smutno.- Mnie nikt tu nie „brał". Ja zostałem tu po prostu _opłacony_.

- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem…

- Rodzice od zawsze kochali sztukę. Zaplanowali sobie, że ich syn będzie pracował na scenie… Ja nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru.- otworzyłam usta, by zadać pytanie, pocieszyć albo… sama nie wiem co chciałam zrobić. W każdym razie na szczęście kontynuował.- Ej, ale nie jest tak źle! Mogli przecież sobie zaplanować, że jeden z ich synów będzie księdzem.- skrzywił się zabawnie, sprawiając, że uśmiechnęłam się szczerze.- Już wolę udawać, że umiem śpiewać. Zresztą, może uda mi się dostać pracę w administracji albo rekwizytorni, tam chyba prędzej bym się odnalazł.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu dotarłam pod drzwi swojego pokoju. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy minęliśmy cały długi korytarz, hall i kolejny korytarz. Zazwyczaj wydawało mi się, że godzinami przemieszczam się w tym gmachu z punktu A do punktu B. Raoul wydał mi się miłym chłopakiem, o dużym poczuciu humoru, ale było w nim coś co nie pozwalało mi tak jak w przypadku Meg, od razu mu zaufać i się zrelaksować. Meg i Raoul to dwa zupełnie różne typy osobowości. A może po prostu miałam opory przed momentalnym otwarciem się, bo był mężczyzną…

- To tutaj, dziękuję, że mnie odprowadziłeś.- uśmiechnęłam się i swoim niekontrolowanym zwyczajem zgarnęłam włosy za ucho. Zaklęłam w myślach wyobrażając sobie, że musiałam wyglądać jak mała, nieśmiała dziewczynka.

- Nie ma sprawy, przyjemność po mojej stronie.- rozciągnął usta w szerokim, wesołym uśmiechu. Czułam się nieswojo pod nieskrępowanym spojrzeniem jego jasnych oczu, ale robiłam wszystko, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

Staliśmy przed drzwiami bez słowa. Żadne z nas zdawało się nie mieć zamiaru ruszać z miejsca. On cały czas patrzył z uśmiechem. Czekałam. W końcu po niespełna pół minuty uniosłam brew i wskazałam na jego ramię.

- Moja torba…- wydukałam cicho.

- Ach, jasne!- speszył się nieco i oddał mi moją własność.- Proszę. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze pozwolisz się zagadać, może gdzieś zaprosić…

- Na razie, Raoul.- uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i otworzyłam drzwi, spojrzałam jeszcze na niego zanim zatrzasnęłam je przed jego twarzą. Ucieszyłam się, że nie wyglądał na obrażonego moim brakiem jednoznaczniej odpowiedzi. Zaciekawił mnie, ale co zaintrygowało mnie najbardziej, jako kompletna nowość, to fakt, że zupełnie nie wiedziałam co o nim myśleć.


End file.
